Reproche diferido
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Enfrentando el discurso moral del Uchiha, algo en su fuero interno le decía que aquellas palabras escupidas con sorna y altanería por parte de Madara, descalificándola, buscaban exteriorizar algo más que su repulsión por los shinobi débiles. Parecían querer reclamarle algo. Tsunade POV Viñeta


_Al terminar el capítulo 332 del anime debo admitir que para mí, todo el discurso de Madara se resume a una palabra: celos. Cúlpenme por mal pensada, yaoista y demás, pero es lo que se me vino a la mente; de todas formas, este drabble está hecho para verlo desde la perspectiva que el lector escoja. Así que, si divisas yaoi, es porque eres igual que yo xS_

_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de un japonés llamado Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia: **spoilers del capítulo 332 del anime, 575 y 576 del manga. Insinuación de shonen-ai _

* * *

Lo que ella había heredado de su abuelo, el Primer Hokage, iba más allá de la sangre o el estilo de ninjutsu médico: ella había heredado su voluntad de Fuego, adueñándose de esta para impartirla entre su generación y la que siguiera.

Enfrentando el discurso moral del Uchiha, algo en su fuero interno le decía, algo en ella intuía que aquellas palabras escupidas con sorna y altanería por parte de Madara, descalificándola, buscaban exteriorizar algo más que su repulsión por los shinobi débiles. Parecían querer reclamarle algo.

Una corazonada le hablaba de motivos ocultos, ácidos que carcomían su discurso bélico desde su interior. Simplemente, como mujer, tenía la habilidad nata de discernir los celos sobre cualquier otra emoción, y ese raciocinio le señalaba a gritos que aquella charlatanería era producto de profundos celos de Madara.

La Quinta sabía tanto del Primero como el resto de su aldea, pero sabía de Senjuu Hashirama por lo que él mismo le había contado; sabía de la amistad que compartió con el que sería el pilar del Clan Uchiha y de cuanto quiso paz para su aldea, así como para su país. También dedujo, aunque este nunca se lo dijera abiertamente, que lo extrañaba más que lo que demostraba, cuando los cuentos de antaño se tornaban dolorosos recuerdos.

Ella tampoco conocía más de la figura que representaba el cadáver viviente frente a sí de lo que había leído en los libros o escuchado de sus maestros, pero si sabía que la cercanía entre ellos era comparable a la de una hermandad. O quizá mucho más.

Lo que Tsunade no sabría identificar, era _hacia quien _iban dirigidos ¿Hacia ella, como nieta? ¿Cómo Quinta Hokage? ¿O hacia ella, como tercera generación del fruto de la relación entre Senjuu Hashirama y una mujer? De nuevo, al sentir toda la furia contenida que el Uchiha legendario lanzaba sobre ella, mezclado con repulsión y asco, su instinto femenino le aclaraba la respuesta:

Celos _hacia su abuela_.

Hacia la mujer que apartó a Hashirama del lado del Uchiha.

La que separó una relación estrecha, sin sospechar la profundidad de la misma.

Tsunade, como viva imagen de aquella fémina era testimonio viviente de lo que él no pudo vivir con Hashirama: el establecimiento de Konoha y su esparcido florecer. Todo, desde la privilegiada perspectiva de compartir el escritorio del Hokage, haciendo honores de convivir en sus aposentos como suerte de _primera dama_

Mientras se terminaban de cerrar las heridas del cuerpo Edo Tensei, gracias a las células de su abuelo y mientras la Leyenda Uchiha despotricaba lo inútil que sería ir a por ella, estratégicamente hablando, como ninja médico (no cambiaría en nada su innegable ventaja), la mujer hizo una apuesta interna que estaba segura, podría ganar:

_Apuesto mi vida, a que Uchiha Madara hubiese querido estar allí, para mi abuelo, ocupando el lugar de mi abuela._

Ganaría. Por esta Guerra Ninja. Por el nombre de su pueblo. De su Aldea. Y Por su abuelo.

También, por un dolor que bastante conocía. El de perder a un ser amado a manos de la muerte, o a manos de _otra persona_.

Y ella nunca perdía una apuesta en donde apostara la vida.

* * *

_Años sin escribir nada de Naruto y esto es lo que me sale. ¿Merece sus comentarios? siempre agradecidos, claro. Espero que al menos alguien lea este disparate e.e_


End file.
